Pocket watches are typically constructed with their internal working mechanisms or movements secured within a protective exterior casing to protect its internal components. The front surface of the casing is often fitted with a crystal, lens or other transparent material to allow for viewing of the watch's hands or digital display, as the case may be. Pocket watches also typically include a hinged and closable cover to protect their lenses or faces. Such covers are often held closed by a closing spring or latch mounted in the watch case. When open, the covers are usually maintained in an open position by means of a spring mounted along, or within, the hinge mechanism attaching the cover to the watch casing.
Many pocket watches share common watch movements that are manufactured by various suppliers and then purchased by watch manufacturers for use in individually styled watches. In some more expensive watches specific movements may be designed and manufactured for individual applications. In either case, a movement holder is often used to stabilize the watch movement and hold it securely within the exterior casing. The function of typical movement holders is to maintain the watch movement in its desired position, thereby preventing it from sliding or moving around within the case.
A problem that has been addressed by pocket watch manufacturers for a considerable length of time is the construction of a watch that is water and dust resistant. Water or dust that seeps into the watch casing can cause damage to the movement, thereby shortening the useful life span of the watch. Where the watch movement is electronic, water or dust coming into contact with critical electronic components can result in an immediate failure.
To inhibit the ingress of water and dust into the interior of a watch casing, others have developed a variety of different seals and sealing mechanisms used in association with the back of the casing. A rubberized or other synthetic seal may be placed upon the back such that when the back is fastened to the casing water and dust are prevented from entering into the interior of the watch. However, such seals suffer from a number of inherent limitations that can severely limit their effectiveness, particularly when the back of the watch is removed for purposes of cleaning or servicing, or to replace a battery in the case of an electrically powered watch. Often the seal on the back may be damaged or destroyed when servicing the movement. In other instances, if the back is not replaced in a precise manner upon the casing of the watch the seal may not fully engage the casing and a complete water tight and dust proof seal will not be achieved. In addition, such seals rarely provide any assistance in preventing water or debris from entering the watch casing through either the opening or closing spring used in association with a closable cover that may be used to protect the watch's crystal.